Krieg's Revelation
by xmercykiller
Summary: Krieg learns something he's not prepared to hear. Heavy spoiler within. M for violence.


"_Yes. Yes, that's it. Just stay still and quiet, and the world can't hurt you" _Krieg's sanity claimed. The hypnotic sound of the varkids' beating wings and squealing mouths, coming from the dark depths of the cave, helped to calm his other half down. He had almost lost control after the first five minutes. Had almost given in to the urge to scream at the cave wall and charge into the varkid nest, tearing off wings and cracking open shells.

"Rngugh! The orchestra is playing its sweet song. But we can't listen!" screamed Krieg. Well, there it is. His sanity had kept him from going psycho for almost a full half-hour. Any moment now, the sickly green blood of the varkids would be splashing onto his mask and he wouldn't be able to stop himself until all the people in the town outside were dead. But as Krieg regained his vision after whacking his head with his own axe a few times, he saw a familiar sight. Standing before him was a slender figure with a black, glass helmet and a glowing blue sword on its back.

"_It's only Zer0. Do you remember him? He's a friend of pretty lady" _his sanity said, desperately trying to pull back the swing of the axe that was already on its way towards his old friend's head. Surprising himself more than anyone, the spinning blade stopped a few inches before making contact.

"Murder man blocks the torpedo of terror! Make way for the everlasting bacon grease!"

"Listen, Krieg. There is / something I thought you should know; / that Maya is dead" said Zer0. A red LED "**:'(**" appeared in front of his helmet.

"What?"Krieg dropped his axe, stumbled backwards, and fell straight onto his ass. He clawed at his scalp and mumbled under his breath. _"No! She's a badass siren warrior! She can't be dead!" _Zer0 stood there, in pain but resolute. The cacophonous hum of the varkids grew louder.

Without warning, Krieg leapt up and lunged at Zer0 screaming, "The blood of the world spews from your neck!" Zer0 dodged easily, but Krieg kept coming, reclaiming his axe in between the swings of his long arms. Strike after deadly fast strike, Zer0 sidestepped and avoided and was soon forced to use his decoy. The first few varkids, attracted by the screams and the scrape of metal on stone, buzzed their way into the large chamber.

"I know this is hard," said Zer0, trying to get his words out in the brief moments he had after each attempted blow, "But Maya died a hero, / defending a child." He reached for his sword, but stopped himself. He knew that fighting back would only prolong his friend's pain. When Zer0 saw the rest of the varkids swarming in and one of Krieg's arms growing massive while the other withered, he knew where this was going.

Finally drawing his sword, he and Krieg both turned their rage towards the horde of monsters. The varkids' wings splattered against the ceiling, their legs thrashed wildly in the air, their blood sprayed and pooled. While Zer0's kills were quick and relatively clean, Krieg's were gruesome and chaotic. Even the heavily armored badass varkids cracked under the great pressure of Krieg's attacks. Krieg refused to pull back when all the varkids were vanquished. His axe would not slow and his blood would not cool. He broke the supports, knocked out the steel beams that held the cave up. The earth rumbled beneath their feet and over their heads while chunks of rock came crashing down. Krieg paid them no mind. He just kept swinging.

Zer0 retreated when he knew there was no hope of sedating Krieg. He should've expected this reaction, Krieg could hardly hold himself back when he was calm. He wondered what Krieg would do now that the source of his drive to heal his mind was gone. Will he seek vengeance? The twins are already dead, who could he kill that would sate his hatred? Maybe he will abandon himself entirely; let loose the beast and bring ruin to all that he encounters. Perhaps he will find a new reason to get better, and live on in honor of Maya. Zer0 hoped.

When the cave collapsed and dust billowed into the air, he waited for the psycho to tunnel his way out.


End file.
